starting fresh well sorta
by DC Talk rox
Summary: ch.1 Adaya returns home from being one of the Lich King's most loyal supporters.I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**-Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft or anything else in this story except the plot and Adaya; Arikk is a friend of mine in the game and allowed me to add him in the story. No copyright infringement intended.**

**-Rated T for mild violence and other "stuff" that **_**might**_** happen in later chapters…**

Adaya wasn't looking forward to coming home but she knew she had to. The king had accepted her back but she wasn't allowed to rejoin the army incase she decided to rejoin the Lich King…like she would. That, for lack of a better word, monster had made her life hell! Some day she would make him pay…someday she would kill him! Today, however, was not the day. She had her sister to find as well as a job. She wondered if she would even recognize Adiss. Adaya had changed so much in the past two years; wouldn't Adiss have changed too? What use to be black curly hair was now straight chestnut brown hair, and her skin had tanned from being in the sun too often. She saw some of her childhood friends but they pretended not to remember her, or maybe they really didn't remember her. She had been gone for two years. Two years seemed longer than it was.

"Thanks Dobbins." She said nodding to the barkeeper who had kept her glass full. He was one of the few people who had stopped looking at her as a Death Knight and saw just the 19 year old girl she was. "You don't happen to know a girl by the name of Adiss do you? She would be about 17 now."

"No, miss, I don't; might want to check with Alison, the innkeeper in Stormwind. She knows everyone in Stormwind." Dobbins replied.

_Stormwind._

"Alright, thank you again Dobbins." She went outside and untied her pinto and started towards Stormwind.

---------------------------------------

No one knew anyone by the name of Adiss Leado! Not one person! This day could only get worst if it started raining! She decided to look for work over in Hellfire Peninsula that town always needed more people who could manage a sword not that she liked it but it was a way to survive.

"Miss Leado? Your port is ready." The mage said turning to her. She nodded and stepped through. The teleportation took all of half a second…but that didn't make Adie like it any more. It took just long enough to make her queasy. She would have preferred to ride a horse but you can't ride a horse in space. Oh well. A girl can't have everything in life. Once there she noticed the new recruits. Quite a long line. And there at the end was none other than Theopotent.

"What are you doing here!" she said walking over.

"Well, Adie, I am here to volunteer to fight against the Scourge. This is where people who _want_ the Scourge _defeated_ go, not for the Scourge to come for sympathy." He replied, smirking. Oh, how she hated him!

"I'm not looking for sympathy! I work against the Scourge! I hate the Lich King and someday I will kill him! And since when do you volunteer to do things? What's in it for you? Just trying to impress some blood elf girlfriend I'd bet!" the blood elf reached for his sword but she was faster. "Stay away from me Theo and I might, I repeat, _might_ let you live." She said holding her Greatsword of the Ebon Blade against his throat. He gave her a quick nod and she moved away. Ah, the power of persuasion. To think that three years ago she was secretly planning to marry him! What had she been thinking?

"I need to see Dumphry." She said walking up to one of the soldiers. He took one look at her and said "The Scourge will not be tolerated here!" she didn't like him already. "I need to see him." He shook his head. A man came out of the room where she knew Dumphry was, he looked over towards us and came over.

"What's going on here?" He asked. A Fel Hound now stood at his heels.

"This…Death Knight was trying to get in to see Dumphry. Up to no good if you ask me." The guard said glaring at her.

"I will accompany her in. No harm with come to Dumphry." The warlock replied gesturing for her to lead the way. "Do you have a name, lass?" he asked her as they walked over to Dumphry's room.

"Jah, it's Adaya Leado." she said turning to look at him. He looked older with grey hair but his eyes sparkled with life. He had a few scars on his face but nowadays almost everyone did. She turned back around smiling to herself and mentally crossed her fingers that she wouldn't fall in love after all they had only just met.

**A/N: My first story ever! And a cliff hanger I know. Ch. 2 coming soon! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**-Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft or anything else in this story except the plot and Adaya; Arikk is a friend of mine in the game and allowed me to add him in the story. No copyright infringement intended.**

**-Rated T for mild violence and other "stuff" that **_**might**_** happen in later chapters…**

"Well, Miss Leado, the only thing that isn't taken is to go over to Hellfire Ramparts and gather information and eliminate some of the Horde; but that's more of a man's job." Dumphry said in reply to her inquiry about work. She was sick of people thinking women couldn't fight! She had fought hard against both the Horde and the Scourge!

"I'll go with her, sir." The warlock said coming forward. He smiled at her and she felt herself blush. Ach! She felt all…happy…no happy wasn't the right word blissful maybe. Gods! She hadn't felt like this since she had been in love with Theopotent! She didn't even know the warlock's name for Pete's sake!

"You sure Arikk? I thought you were a loner." Dumphry said, eyeing him closely.

"Yes, sir." Arikk said.

"It's up to you, miss." Dumphry said turning back to her with a sigh.

"Jah, okay. The help would by appreciated." She said remembering all too well the last time she had been offered help. She had refused and as a result got herself killed and taken by the bloody Lich King. She would _not_ make that mistake again.

"Miss Leado? Whenever you're ready." She realized that she had been starting at the same place for a minute or two. She turned and they took their leave.

The sun was setting outside and they decided to start the journey in the morning. They booked two rooms in the local inn.

Once in the privacy of her own room Adaya took out the journal she had been keeping for the past 12 days._ Day 13: no sigh of Adiss. Tomorrow I leave honor hold with a most…handsome warlock. He seems quite a bit older than I am. He had grey hair and the most exquisite eyes. I sort of hope I am not falling in love with Arikk. Last time was a disaster. Oh, well._

She leaned back and closed her eyes but almost immediately the warlock knocked on her door and called "Lass? We ought to be going soon." She sat up and looked out her window, the mere moments she had closed her eyes had actually been the entire night.

"I'm coming." She called back, hurriedly tossing on her old uniform.

One hurried breakfast and short horse ride later they reached Hellfire Ramparts. Who names their base Hellfire Ramparts anyway? As the entered she heard a small voice in her head murmur: "Kill them, Adie! Kill them all; even the warlock Adie. He doesn't have feelings for you; none at all. Kill them and come back to me. I can take care of you; make you happy." She shook her head knowing that voice and mentally replied "Go jump off a cliff Arthas."

"Lass?" Arikk looked at her slightly concerned "Are you alright?"

"Jah, I'm fine." He gave her an I-know-you're-lying look but didn't press the subject. She looked past him just as an orc that had crept up behind them raised his sword. Without thinking, she pulled out her own and met his blade mid swing.

"Not on my watch." She murmured kicking him in the gut. The Fel Hound was on him before on could say '_mamm made me mash my malachite'_.

"Thank you." He said smiling gratefully. Gods she loved his smile.

**A/N: sorry it took so long…please r&r!**


End file.
